


Understanding

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [64]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Not Omega Compliant, Prompt Fic, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Shunrei and Miho talk one afternoon. Shunrei worries, and Miho comforts her.





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

“Shunrei? Are you alright?” Shunrei glances over her shoulder to see Miho, twisting her fingers together worriedly.

“Ah, Miho. I was just thinking.” Both of them have come into their own since moving to Sanctuary, in very different ways. Miho has become an excellent nurse in training, and Shunrei- she’s set her sights on the Taurus Gold Cloth.

“Deep thoughts. You look sad.” Miho says lightly, sitting beside her. Shunrei glances away, sighing.

“The Libra Saint- the one before Shiryû, his teacher- he was basically my father. He raised me, after my parents died.” She starts, slow and thoughtful.

“But wasn’t he under that spell? The one that meant he couldn’t move?” Miho asks, frowning cutely.

“Misopetha Menos, yes, it puts the body into a kind of magical hibernation or stasis. But he was extremely adept at astral projection by the time I was born. If you were close enough to his body- anywhere in our village, really- you couldn’t tell him from any other person. And he was very kind to me. There was one thing he was always strict about, though. He didn’t want me to become a Saint.” She looks down at her hands, callused first from farm work, and now from fighting.

“I wanted to be just like him so badly, Miho. I begged, but he refused. I even asked Shiryû to show me what he was learning, but Dohko-papa caught us, and made us stop. He was so disappointed, I cried for hours.” She sighs. “Now that I’m older, I wonder if he was trying to spare me the grief of the Holy War he knew was coming. Maybe he was afraid I would die and he would live. But I’ll never know. I’ll never know if he would be proud of me now, or disappointed, the way he was that day he caught us. And that hurts.” She sighs, a soft, dismal sound, and turns back to Miho. Miho, who is now crying. Shunrei startles. “Please don’t cry. I can’t stand to see you cry. Was it something I said?” She asks worriedly. Miho shakes her head.

“That’s just so sad, I’m sorry. I can’t help it,” She says, fruitlessly trying to wipe away the tears. Shunrei gentles, and catches Miho’s face in her hands, taking a terrible risk when she presses their lips together lightly. Miho makes a small, surprised sound, but doesn’t pull away. After a long moment Shunrei retreats, leaving one hand cupping Miho’s cheek.

“Thank you, Miho. I feel a lot better- I think I needed to tell someone.” She says warmly. Miho blushes brightly under her delicate, light brown skin.

“I thought- you and Shiryû-” she says, soft and hesitant. Shunrei sighs, letting her hand fall to her lap.

“You and our entire village,” she says dryly. “It’s part of the reason I was so eager to leave. It felt like all of Gôrôhô was pushing us together, expecting us to get married. Not a matter of if, a matter of when, you know? It was… really frustrating. I don’t see Shiryû that way- he’s more of a brother to me than anything else. Nobody would listen to either of us, though.” Shunrei sighs again, and Miho almost timidly catches her hand and squeezes it gently.

“I kind of understand,” she offers. “Everyone from the orphanage expected Seiya and I to start dating when he came back. They all seemed really disappointed when it didn’t happen.” She smiles, gentle and a little awkward, and Shunrei returns the expression.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Shunrei whispers shyly, nervous and hopeful. Miho smiles back, equally shy and sweet.

“I’d like that, I think.” She replies softly.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
